japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas is a direct to video Christmas movie featuring three segments. The stories are Donald Duck in "Stuck On Christmas", Goofy Goof in "A Very Goofy Christmas", and Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse in "Gift of the Magic". The stories were narrated by actor Kelsey Grammer. Plot :Donald Duck stuck on Christmas It is Christmas morning, and Donald's three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie are excited because they get lots of presents, including three sleds from Donald. When Daisy, Scrooge, and Aunt Gertie come for Christmas, the boys rush pass them to go out and enjoy their new sleds. When Daisy calls the boys in for dinner, they rudely eat their food by shoving it into their mouths and burping a lot. When Scrooge asks everyone to sing carols, the boys do not participate because they want to play with their toys. When it is time for bed, the boys are sad because Christmas is over, so they make a wish on a star in the sky that it could be Christmas every day. When the boys wake up the next morning, they find that their wish came true and it is now Christmas every day. The boys initially enjoy this, but they soon grow bored with having Christmas being every day. They then decide to change the day with pranks, including swapping a live turkey with the cooked one. Unfortunately, this day turns out to be a bad Christmas. After learning how hard their family has tried to make Christmas better for them, the boys become guilty for their pranks. They then decide to make amends and make the next day the best Christmas day ever. They switch the turkey with ham, give Aunt Gertie exclusive kisses, and build a boat (made from their sleds) for Donald. The next day, the boys wake up happy to find out that Christmas is over. The narrator explains that Christmas can't always be here but that the feeling it gives us can always be here. :A Very Goofy Christmas Goofy and Max are writing their letter to Santa Claus. They finish it and rush off after the postman, managing to catch him just in the nick of time. Max reveals to his dad that he wants a snowboard for Christmas and hopes Santa will brings it, but their neighbor Pete insists that Santa does not exist. Goofy tells Max that Santa does exist and that he should never stop believing in him. The next evening, Goofy and Max go to a poor family's house to give them a Christmas dinner. Goofy then dresses up as Santa Claus to impress the kids, but one of the family's kids pulls off his hat and exposes him. This upsets Max and makes him think that his dad was lying to him about Santa, and he runs home upset. Goofy tries to prove to Max that Santa Claus really exists by staying up and watching for Santa. After quite a few hours of waiting, Goofy sees someone coming out of the chimney on Pete's roof, but it turns out to be a Beagle Boy robbing Pete's house. Goofy then falls off the roof and goes into a deep depression, now believing that everything Max said was true. Max eventually cheers his dad up by dressing as Santa Claus himself. After Goofy finds out it's actually Max, they look up into the sky and see the real Santa Claus, who gives Max the snowboard he wanted and then blows the snow from Goofy's house onto Pete's house to teach Pete a lesson. Max then tells his dad that he is going to go share his present with little Jimmy, the poor kid next door. The narrator explains that Christmas is found in the way that we live by not what we receive but by what we give. :Mickey and Minnie's A Gift of Magic It is Christmas Eve, and Mickey wants to get Minnie a chain for her watch, while Minnie wants to get Mickey a case for his harmonica, but neither of them have any money. Mickey is working at Crazy Pete's Tree Lot and makes a lot of money for his kindness and helping people. But when he suggests a poor family buy a small Christmas tree that he found out back instead of one of Pete's ten-foot Christmas trees, Pete takes away the money he has earned and kicks him out. Pete then accidentally puts his cigar in his pocket, which eventually results in him setting his trees on fire. Meanwhile, Minnie is working in the gift-wrapping department at Mortimer's department store, hoping that her Christmas bonus from her boss, Mortimer Mouse, will be enough to pay for Mickey's present. Unfortunately, her Christmas bonus is nothing but a fruitcake. Mickey plays his harmonica for a Charity Toy Drive and is told that his harmonica plays so great that it must be worth lots of money. Mickey gets the idea to trade his harmonica for the chain, so he and Pluto rush off to the store. Later, at Minnie's house, Mickey gives Pluto a bone for Christmas and Minnie gives her cat, Figaro, a ball of yarn. Mickey and Minnie then give their presents to each other. Minnie's present to Mickey is a case for his harmonica, and Mickey's present to Minnie is a chain for her watch. Both of them reveal that they gave up what meant the most to them to buy each other a present for Christmas. The narrator explains that giving a present from the heart is cherished forever and that a present is best when love is given too. As the movie comes to a close, we see Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Max, Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie joining each other in the streets outside and singing a medley consisting of "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Voice Cast :Japanese *'Takashi Aoyagi' as Mickey *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Minnie *'Koichi Yamadera' as Donald *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Mika Doi' as Daisy, Huey & Dewey *as Louie *as Chip n Dale *as Aunt Gertie *as Max *as Scrooge *as Pete *'Frank Welker' as a Turkey & Figaro :English *'the late Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'the late Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck ("Stuck on Christmas"), Chip n Dale & Aunt Gertie *'Diane Michelle' as Daisy Duck ("The Gift of the Magi") & Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof & Pluto *'Shaun Fleming' as Max Goof *'the late Alan Young' as Scrooge McDuck *'Jim Cummings' as Pete & Postman' *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Frank Welker' as a Turkey & Figaro *'Jeff Bennett' as Mortimer Mouse & Father *'Taylor Dempsey' as Kid #1 & Little Jimmy *'Kylie Dempsey' as Kid #2 & Little girl *'Andrew McDonough' as Poor boy *'Pat Musick' as Angry woman, Distressed woman, Eccentric lady, Mrs. Anderson, Shopper *'Mae Whitman' as Girl *'April Winchell' as Firefighter & Mother *'Kelsey Grammer' as the Narrator Trivia *Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Owl, and a Beagle Boy make silent cameos *One of Goofy's Christmas tree ornaments resembles Angelique from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. *In the "Gift of the Magic" segment, Mickey performs one of his dance moves from Mickey's Birthday Party. all information on Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey's_Once_Upon_a_Christmas Category:MOVIES